


Memorial

by ValorXIV



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorXIV/pseuds/ValorXIV
Summary: The beat of a butterfly's wings causes a hurricane across the world. Taylor learns that the hard way when she ends up with a Stand.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any sort of media. The works I am basing this off of are all owned by their respective owners. However, comments are appreciated and motivate me to work faster.

It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining, a soft wind was blowing, and children were slowly making their way to school. Perfectly normal for someone who wished for a quiet life.  
  
And yet, something was in the air. Something that was different than anything anyone in this city had experienced  
  
Something  **「Bizarre」**  
  
A young man stood a building small ways away from a school. He held an antique bow in his hand with an equally ornate arrow nocked, but not drawn. Odd wings like a butterfly’s fluttered in the wind, framing his closed eyes like a mask. The colors of the wings constantly changed, similar to a kaleidoscope.  
  
The wings twitched, and the man’s eyes snapped open. Leaning back, he pointed the bow and arrow to the sky. He waited a few seconds for the wind to blow just right, then released the arrow into the sky.  
  
He stood still in the same position he had released the arrow. However, his lips twitched upward into a smirk when he heard a feminine cry of shock and pain. He relaxed and turned to walk away.  
  
The strum of a guitar stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. Frowning at the number, he answered it.  
  
“Hello, what can I do for you?” He asked.  
  
“What did you do.” A deep voice accused. The man would have smiled more if he didn’t know that the person would probably do something unspeakable if he didn’t answer this right.  
  
“What are you talking about?” But it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun. The voice was surprisingly tolerant if things worked in their favor.  
  
“The  **「Arrow」**  is gone. You are the only one unaccounted for that could have done something. So tell me. What. Did. You. Do.” The man suppressed a gulp.  
  
“I shot  **「Taylor Herbert」**  with the  **「Arrow」**.” He said.  
  
“…Why?” The voice asked. All of the colors on the man’s mask turned a shade of red.  
  
“You know exactly why. We cannot afford her as a long-term enemy. Doing this is the only way we end with a  ** **「Golden Ending」****.” There was silence, then a sigh.  
  
“You can be too smart for your own good sometimes. Alright, I’ll allow it to happen. But if this goes wrong, you will be the one who will be taking the blame.” The voice said. The man relaxed as the colors of his mask began to shift at a normal pace.  
  
“I can deal with that.” He said. Hearing sirens, he looked over at the school. An ambulance and police car pulled up to the front of the school.  
  
“You are also the one who has to get the  **「Arrow」**  back.” The voice said then hung up. The man looked at the phone for a few seconds, then sighed.  
  
“I’m not completely sure I can deal with that.” He said. Looking back to the school, he smirked.  
  
“At least  **「He」**  didn’t find out about what else I did.” He gloated to himself.  
  
“So, how am I going to do this?” As if in response, his mask fluttered and changed colors.  
  
“Ooo, I like that. Very well then…”  
  
“ **「Let’s Get It Started」**!”  
  
  
{Scene Break}  
  
  
A young woman, about 19 years old, stretched and yawned as she walked out of her room. She had black hair tied up in two buns with blond braided tails.  
  
“Morning, Jolyne.” Jolyne turned to see her Great-Uncle down the hallway. He was a 28-year-old doctor who could easily be noticed because of his height and pompadour.  
  
“Morning, Uncle Josuke. Why aren’t you at work yet?” She asked. Josuke shrugged.  
  
“Late shift today. Go in late and come out late.” Jolyne nodded. Walking into the kitchen, she flicked her hand out. The tips of her fingers unraveled and turned into string, which flew towards the refrigerator. The strings wrapped around the handle of the fridge. Walking to the table, she pulled one hand back and flicked her other hand, string unraveling. The strings currently holding onto the fridge pulled, opening it. Then, the strings from Jolyne’s other hand wrapped around a gallon of milk in the fridge. With a tug, the milk went flying to her. It was about to hit her when a third hand reached out of her chest and grabbed the milk. A few seconds later, Jolyne had a bowl of cereal and milk out. A few small chuckles drew her attention to her uncle.  
  
“It is always interesting to see you use your  **「Stand」**. You really have been practicing with it for  **「Over Three Years」**.” Josuke said.  
  
“I’m still not used to all of its powers, especially after what happened with  **「Pucci」**.” Josuke grimaced. The entire  **「Whitesnake」**  incident was not something any  **「Stand User」**  within the borders of America and some outside liked to talk about. It almost revealed  **「Stands」**  to the world. Fortunately, there were people in higher positions who also wished to keep  **「Stands」**  secret and were able to cover most of it up.  
  
Jolyne frowned as she took a bite of her cereal. Something had been bothering her ever since she woke up. It was that feeling that one would get when they knew they needed something important, but could not remember what that thing was. Closing her eye, she focused.  
  
 **「Let’s Get It Started」**!  
  
Jolyne flinched back with a cry of shock, knocking her cereal into the air. Josuke’s eyes widened in surprise. A pink man with silver armor flew out of him.  
  
 **「DORA!」**  
  
The pink man swiftly punched the bowl. Instead of sending the bowl flying, even more, the bowl returned to where it had been, almost as if nothing had happened to it. Josuke quickly turned to his Grand-Niece.  
  
“Jolyne, are you alright?” He asked. She did not look alright at all. She had gone pale and was gasping for air. At Josuke’s question, she looked up at him.  
  
“Time…  **「Time Has Changed」**.”  
  
  
{Scene Break}  
  
  
The year is 2011. About  **「30 Years Ago」** , humans began to receive powers that went beyond normal comprehension. This changed the world in a way no one knew it could be changed. But now, a power that has been lost has awakened, and it will not rest until its goals are achieved.  
  
Now, those who had hidden behind the  **「Veil Of Reality」**  must come forth and ally with their counterparts. This tale is one that shall be told until the end of time.  
  
This  **「Memorial」**


End file.
